


What are you smiling about?

by Mulberrywest



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27023068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mulberrywest/pseuds/Mulberrywest
Summary: Robin fills Michele in on Morris’ exploits
Relationships: Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51
Collections: Striketober | Cormoran Strike Fictober 2020





	What are you smiling about?

He noted the sudden silence and surpressed smirks as soon as he walked into the office. Michele had her knees up on the couch in a relaxed manner and Robin was on Pat’s office chair facing her, both looking very conspiratorial.  
“What are you smiling about?” he challenged, disconcerted and not a little concerned that he might be the topic of conversation.  
“Morris – I was explaining to Michele about the dick pic.” Robin giggled. He didn’t really know how to handle this – beyond the evening in the office when whisky had been consumed and Morris ended up with what he deserved, they hadn’t really discussed what had happened in any detail. Fundamentally, Strike felt guilty – he’d employed Morris and he had a duty of care. More than that, he should have been looking out for Robin. Morris was his failing.  
“I’m so sorry – I...”  
Michele shifted on the sofa. It was apparent the mood had changed dramatically since Strike had appeared – light hearted mirth had now given way to heavy recriminations and Michele didn’t want to be a part of it. She’d only been there a month but she’d clocked immediately how this dysfunctional love sick pair operated.  
“Anyway, time I was off – I need to take over from Barclay. Laters!” she trilled, as she made her way through the outer door, grabbing her ski jacket from the coat peg.  
“How could you have known?” asked Robin, noticing Strike’s sullen demeanor.   
“By being less wrapped up in my own shit.”  
“Come on,” she was close to him now, concerned. “When I look back, it is quite funny – he was such a dick, literally. I mean admittedly it was the worse Christmas ever – well almost, so it was par for the course.” She reached out to touch his arm in reassurance. He tensed. She smelled so good, of the fragrance he had helped choose and mint, her face angled up to his, her beautiful eyes imploring.  
“Can I make it up to you?” He said quietly. His heart was thumping – surprised at himself for daring to even think of it, overwhelmed with guilt for his inability to consider how shit life must have been for her too this time last year.  
“How?”  
“I was thinking of going to Cornwall this year, you know for Christmas with Ted… I know it’s not much of a prospect, Christmas with two old men but as your best friend, I think it’s my duty to offer you an alternative to dick pics and family duties in Yorkshire…”  
She reached up to his cheek and placed a gentle kiss on his stubble, an unseen tear shining in her eye, “I would love that,” she murmured.


End file.
